


Handwasher

by lisachan, MrBalkanophile, Talpy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talpy/pseuds/Talpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>È uscito di casa stamattina alle sette, ora sono quasi le sei del pomeriggio e nelle undici ore che sono trascorse in mezzo ha dato due esami, inseguito tre professori diversi e, nei gap fra una cosa e l’altra, è passato perfino a pagare le bollette.</i>" Una storia d'ansia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handwasher

Si lava le mani accuratamente, strofinando bene, come fa sempre nei bagni pubblici. Li usa solo quando deve, quando non può assolutamente farne a meno, anche se l’idea lo disgusta. È uscito di casa stamattina alle sette, ora sono quasi le sei del pomeriggio e nelle undici ore che sono trascorse in mezzo ha dato due esami, inseguito tre professori diversi e, nei gap fra una cosa e l’altra, è passato perfino a pagare le bollette. Fra mezz’ora dovrebbe finalmente riuscire a incontrare il suo relatore per discutere un paio di modifiche da fare ai primi due capitoli della tesi, e sperava di riuscire a trattenerla fino a dopo il colloquio, fino al ritorno a casa, ma i nervi e la stanchezza hanno avuto la meglio – perciò, bagno.  
Bagno, e quel senso di sporco.  
E il bisogno di lavarsi le mani.  
"Guarda che se continui così non ti resterà più pelle addosso."  
Si volta con uno scatto, sussultando. Credeva di essere solo – invece c’è un tizio in piedi di fronte ai lavandini accanto a lui. Non ha idea di quando sia entrato. Non ha idea di cosa ci faccia qui. Ha l’aria rilassata e noncurante che hanno tutte le persone che sono sempre a loro agio in ogni situazione – una cosa che detesta. I suoi capelli, di un biondo innaturale, chiaramente ossigenati e più scuri alla radice, brillano in modo abbagliante sotto le luci al neon. Istintivamente, lo trova fastidioso.  
"Non sono affari tuoi come mi lavo le mani," risponde burbero. Il ragazzo deve avere più o meno la sua età, ma lo fa sentire in soggezione. È quell’atteggiamento insoffribile, la causa. Lui non ha mai sopportato la gente sicura di sé. Associa da sempre la sicurezza con la presunzione, la presunzione con la boria, la boria con un ego ingombrante e ipertrofico. La gente con un ego ingombrante e ipertrofico è quasi sempre causa di guai, e lui ha sempre cercato di fare in modo di tenersene alla larga.  
Il ragazzo stira sulle labbra un sorriso a metà strada fra l’irritazione e il divertimento. Lui si ritrova a fissare con odio il suo riflesso nello specchio parietale. Vorrebbe cacciarlo via – lo farebbe, se questo non fosse un bagno pubblico.  
"Era solo un consiglio," ribatte il tipo. Si avvicina, invece di allontanarsi. Insopportabile.  
"Io non ho chiesto nessun consiglio," risponde lui. Chiude il rubinetto dell’acqua – cerca i diffusori di aria calda per asciugarsi le mani ma non ne trova. Eppure era convinto…  
Si volta, trova il ragazzo che si allunga verso il rotolo di scottex appeso alla parete. Con orrore, lo osserva strapparne due o tre fogli e poi voltarsi verso di lui, offrendoglieli.  
"Tieni," dice, "So che non hai chiesto neanche questi ma, come il consiglio di prima, ti servono lo stesso."  
Esita. Tende una mano, ma non si spinge abbastanza in avanti da afferrare la carta. Il ragazzo li agita, un po' spazientito, e li appoggia sul lavello dopo un sommesso "oh, fa' quel che ti pare", poi lascia il bagno. Si stupisce di aver appena ripreso a respirare, e realizza con ancora maggiore sconcerto di aver smesso poco prima: poi scuote la testa, prende un angolo di un foglio nuovo (direbbe "pulito", se non fosse assolutamente inesatto) tra il pollice e l'indice di una mano, lo stacca dal rotolo con la pressione necessaria a separarne i lembi pretagliati, poi si asciuga le mani - che hanno già sgocciolato abbastanza sul pavimento - con gesti nervosi, come a voler raschiare via ogni minima traccia di umidità.  
Costeggia i due casermoni che lo separano dagli uffici del suo dipartimento a passo di marcia, sollevato per essere uscito dal bagno, turbato dall'incontro con quell'insopportabile ragazzo e sofferente perché non riesce a togliersi dalla testa che quegli scottex hanno assorbito tutta la sporcizia e il cattivo odore che, be', un rotolo di carta assorbente può ricevere restando per giorni in un bagno universitario. Supera sei rampe di scale impiegando un tempo quasi costante per ciascuno scalino, senza ricercare un metodo, e quasi non si accorge che, in attesa di essere ricevuto dal suo relatore, c'è anche un altro ragazzo. Almeno, lui non se ne accorge. Il ragazzo sì, eccome.  
"Sei riuscito ad asciugarti le mani, allora," sente dire, e l'orrore torna a farsi sentire tutto in una volta. E l'odio. E l'insopprimibile desiderio di tirargli un calcio negli stinchi con i suoi anfibi corazzati. Troppe emozioni in una sola giornata, ha fatto il pieno per tutto il mese, ora vuole solo tornare a casa il più presto possibile, ignorare il più possibile i suoi due coinquilini e fare binge-watching della terza stagione di How I Met Your Mother.  
Si rassegna a lanciargli uno sguardo irritato, cercando di fargli capire che con lui non vuole parlare, non vuole interagire, diamine, non vorrebbe nemmeno essere nello stesso palazzo con lui. L’altro alza le mani, di nuovo quell’insopportabile sorriso sulle labbra che gli fa solo venire voglia di prenderlo a pugni in faccia.   
“Ma quanto sei permaloso, volevo solo essere gentile.”  
Non riesce a trattenersi dallo sbuffare, alzando gli occhi al cielo. L’altro sposta una mano sul cuore, ricominciando a parlare in tono falsamente drammatico.  
“Mi ferisci, mi ferisci davvero. Questo mio cuore non si riprenderà mai più dallo squarcio lasciato dal tuo sguardo. Invero…”  
Continua a parlare, ma per la stanchezza comincia a ignorarlo, coprendosi gli occhi con la mano. La stessa sensazione di esasperazione di prima comincia a farsi più forte, la stanchezza a gravargli sulle spalle.  
Quando si rende conto che l’altro non sta più parlando risposta lo sguardo, incuriosito. Non si aspettava di trovare uno sguardo preoccupato, né tantomeno una mano che gli porge una tavoletta di cioccolata -chiusa grazie al cielo.  
“Scusa, non mi ero reso conto che non stavi bene.”   
Muove la mano con cui tiene la cioccolata.  
“Dai prendi, un po’ di zuccheri ti faranno stare meglio.”  
Con esitazione la prende, mantenendo lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Il prossimo!”  
“Scusa ti devo lasciare, ciao!”  
Rimane a guardare il vuoto esterrefatto, notando solo allora che insieme alla tavoletta c’era un bigliettino con un nome, un numero di cellulare e uno smile.  
La cosa gli fa uscire uno sbuffo che vuole trattenere una risata.  
Forse qualcosa di buono da quella giornata è uscito.


End file.
